


An Agent in the Shadows - Season 3

by Your1Savior2Is3Here4



Series: An Agent in the Shadows [5]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Compliant, Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. References, Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Spoilers, Alternate Universe, philindaisy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:13:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28857147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Your1Savior2Is3Here4/pseuds/Your1Savior2Is3Here4
Summary: What if Skye/Daisy was Coulson and May's daughter? What if she was a senior-level SHIELD agent when SHIELD fell? How will they deal with the events of season three of Agents of SHIELD?DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN AGENTS OF SHIELD OR THE AVENGER, MARVEL DOES!!!!!!if you like this story, check out my other stories.
Relationships: Lance Hunter/Bobbi Morse, Leo Fitz & Jemma Simmons, Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons, Phil Coulson & Melinda May & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Phil Coulson/Melinda May
Series: An Agent in the Shadows [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1990936
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. Season 3 Episode 1 - Laws of Nature

**Author's Note:**

> Coulson faces a surprising new enemy

**Daisy:** Hey. What’s your name? guy, what’s your name?

**Joey:** Joey.

**Daisy:** Joey. Ok, my name’s Daisy. I’m with SHIELD, and we’re here for your protection

**Mack:** there’s more on the way. First unit’s down or wetting themselves. That SUV got the point across.

**Daisy:** Joey. Joey. J… Joey! Stay with me, ok? I know you’re scared, and your world’s been turned upside down. But believe it or not, I’ve been through this, ok? I can help.

**Mack:** we’ll get you out of here.

**Joey:** It’s you who made the car, the people, and the thing…

**Hunter:** You’re gonna want to stand well clear of that, mate

**Mack:** Didn’t I tell you

**Daisy:** I know it’s a lot to take in. but right now, you have very few options and zero time. So, please, just go with it.

**Hunter:** We’ll be right there with you.

**Joey:** It’s not like it’s gonna get any crazier, right? Right? [box flies into sky]

**Coulson:** How’s he doing?

**Daisy:** Ok. For now.

**Coulson:** Third incident already this month, but at least we were able to get our hands on this one.

**Daisy:** The rate of new cases is increasing.

**Coulson:** we knew it would after initial reports

**Daisy:** a new inhuman could emerge anywhere without having any idea what’s happened

**Coulson:** Only in the continental US so far. Plus, this new aircraft can stay in the air much longer than the old plane. Das, really, so rapid response anywhere is…

**Daisy:** You love your new toy, don’t you?

**Coulson:** I very much love my new toy, but even with the mind-bogging range on this puppy…

**Daisy:** Inhumans are still disappearing

**Coulson:** this is the first one in a while we’ve been able to secure.

**Daisy:** well, it’s no mystery who’s taking them. That black-ops group was there before us.

**Coulson:** o know

**Daisy:** Again. Whoever they are. How many do you think they’ve taken?

**Coulson:** we know of at least five sightings, five individuals who vanished before we could get to them. But the real mystery is, who’s running that group?

**Daisy:** Not if you did your part

**Coulson:** Hmm

**Daisy:** How did it fell to join the paparazzi, Dad?

**Coulson:** I think I might have missed my calling. I have everybody, every piece of software tasked with identifying that woman so we can figure out where she’s taking Inhumans and what exactly she plans to do with them.

**Bobbi:** Want to tell me why you’re not speaking to me?

**Hunter:** [sighs] Because… You’re not supposed to see the bride on the wedding day. [Gives rings to Bobbi] so, are we doing this or not?

**Bobbi:** I asked for the ring back because I paid for it, not as a meaningful gesture of any kind. But thanks, oh, great master of melodrama.

**Hunter:** Why? Because it wasn’t all melodramatic when you whispered on your death bed, ‘I can’t do this anymore’

**Bobbi:** I meant pretend not to… you know… [Hunter shakes his head] I didn’t mean that we should make the tragic mistake of marrying each other… again.

**Hunter:** [scoffs] call it what you will, but you’ve got the ring you threw in my face, and we’re shagging on the regular. So only thing missing is a piece of paper.

**Bobbi:** and your ring, not that you know where it is

**Hunter:** I do know where it is. It’s in my locker. You don’t car about the money. The rings care cheap-ass

**Bobbi:** I wanted something to hold onto… if your mind really is made up

**Hunter:** I’m going after him, Bob. Coulson’s given me the green light. I’ve chased down all the HYDRA intel I can from on high. If my hunch is right, I need to get to ground.

**Bobbi:** we agreed that you’d wait till I was 100%. And every day, I’m pushing myself, getting better, stronger. A few more weeks…

**Hunter:** I’ll be better off without you. On my own turf, calling in favours, whatever it takes. I’m gonna hunt that son of a bitch down. If you want insurance, make the tragic mistake of marrying e again. Just sign, legally we’re married anyway. What’s the difference. [Hunter puts the engagement ring on Bobbi’s ring finger]

**Bobbi:** Fine. I yield. If I sign these papers, you have to promise me that you’ll find Ward and come back unscaved. [Bobbi kisses Hunter passionately]

**Hunter:** We’re really doing this?

**Bobbi:** I guess we are

**Hunter:** ready?

**Bobbi:** as I’ll ever be. [they sign the paper. They exchange rings. They kiss.] we can’t tell anyone, at least not with Ward around.

**Hunter:** deal.


	2. Season 3 Episode 2 – Purpose in the Machine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ancient secrets of the Monolith are revealed

**Bobbi:** Coulson would be pissed if he knew what you had planned

**Hunter:** Part of our agreement. He won’t sweat the details and I won’t share them.

**Bobbi:** You think Ward is back with HYDRA? Damn, I want to go after him with you.

**Hunter:** You’re still on the mend. Plus, you’ve been undercover at HYDRA, and that face makes an impression. The rest of you makes a bloody statement.

**Bobbi:** You like me stuck in a lab

**Hunter:** Too bloody right. You’re missing half a lung because you took a bullet Ward intended for me, nearly bled out in my arms. If you being stuck in a lab means I never have o see something like that again, I’m all for it.

**Coulson:** Bobbi, you want to fly?

**Bobbi:** Desperately

**Coulson:** Good. Here’s our destination.

**Bobbi:** Who’s Professor Randolph?

**Coulson:** This monolith has been studied for centuries? Well, Randolph has been on this planet for those centuries. And he’s travelled through space in a portal. And he’s also an alien, so he’s got a lot going for him. Oh, and I hear congratulations are in order.

**Bobbi:** What for, Sir?

**Coulson:** You got married.

**Hunter:** How’d you know that?

**Coulson:** I know everything. [Bobbi and Hunter give Coulson a sceptical look] You’re both wearing your rings.

**Hunter:** Oops. [Coulson walks off. Bobbi and Hunter kiss]

**Bobbi:** Don’t die out there.

**Coulson:** And Hunter? Make sure he does.

**Mack:** Good to see you, Dr Garner.

**Daisy:** Enjoying the use of the private jet?

**Dr Garner:** It’s very helpful, thanks. Those jumps seats aren’t made for transcontinental trips, I’ll tell you that.

**Daisy:** Are you hungry? I can have something whipped up for you.

**Dr Garner:** That’d be great, thanks.

**Daisy:** Anything to drink?

**Dr Garner:** Daisy, are you trying to butter me up?

**Daisy:** What, are you not hungry?

**Dr Garner:** Hey, look, my job is to keep everyone safe. Not just potential recruits, but you as well. Bribery’s not going to get this guy approved any faster.

**Daisy:** wouldn’t you know because you haven’t approved anyone yet.

**Mack:** Well, here’s Joey Gutierrez.

**Dr Garner:** Yeah, I was reading his file on the flight. Liquifies metal. How’s he holding up?

**Mack:** well, he’s terrified.

**Dr Garner:** That’s a healthy response. What about you two? How are you guys…

**Daisy:** Nuh… Nuh… Nuh… You’re not getting me on the couch today, Uncle A. Unless it’s a conversation between friends

**Dr Garner:** That’s all I meant.

**Daisy:** Great. How’s Mom? How’s Grandpappy?

**Dr Garner:** You should ask her yourself.

**Daisy:** I would if it were safe.

**May’s Dad:** No, no, no. You don’t watch where the ball goes.

**May:** Then how will I find it?

**May’s Dad:** You’re usually very good at things like this, a natural.

**May:** Well, there’s nothing natural about this game. But your comments after every swing make it super fun

**May’s Dad:** You’ll get hooked. You’ll see.

**May:** All right. Fair’s fair. Ten shots for me, five reps for you. That’s why we’re here. Work that hip.

**May’s Dad:** You don’t have to worry about my rehab. And that’s not why you’re here. Come on, Mellie. You take a trip to Honolulu with Skye...

**May:** It was Maui. And her name is Daisy.

**May’s Dad:** … and you come back the daughter of the year. Something is not right. All right, I’ll figure it out myself.

**Daisy:** Let me guess, Joey Gutierrez is unfit for action. Physically, psychologically and emotionally.

**Andrew:** The man can’t open a doorknob without melting it. My psych 101 student could tell you he’s not ready. Maybe, in time.

**Daisy:** We are running out of time. things keep coming at us. it#s like punching a waterfall. new Inhumans. The ATCU. And this… this new guy, you should have seen him. It was a whole new level

**Andrew:** You want to fight fire with fire. I get it. But you can’t be reckless about it. all these people who transform have the potential to turn into monsters. but the team you do have has that sanger as well.

**Daisy:** Sounds like there is some sage advice coming

**Andrew:** Everywhere you turn, fires are burning. your dad’s desperate to win on any front, but desperation leads to mistakes. giving Hunter carte blanche to get payback. letting Fitz try to open a portal to save one life. these are questionable decisions.

**Daisy:** Then you should tell him.

**Andrew:** He doesn’t want to hear it right now. He’s… He is who he is. But you, you’re still changing.

**Daisy:** You see something I don’t? Horns?

**Andrew:** You’re turning into a leader. And I’m concerned about how you’re handling the adjustment.

**Daisy:** Wow… I just gave you to analyse me, didn’t I?

**Andrew:** You are on a couch. Look, You’re laser-focused on finding members for this team. I understand the need for these Secret Warriors, but…

**Daisy:** No, it’s more than that. when I changed, I felt like a monster. I needed help. This is a chance to show people that have a place to belong. It sounds stupid.

**Andrew:** No, but what you’re describing sounds more like a halfway house. I’d gladly help you build that.

**Daisy:** Jiaying created a halfway house for Inhumans, and it wasn’t enough. I want Inhumans taking action with SHIELD to see that being different can mean making a difference.

[May chopping cucumber]

**May’s Dad:** Oh… you chop like your mother. I think she chopped vegetables like that as a warning to me, “stay in line, old man”

**May:** You left the kitchen window open again

**May’s Dad:** Paranoid, a quality you share with your mother

**May:** You see her much?

**May’s Dad:** She calls me now and then, see if I’m still living. You haven’t called anyone yourself. Not even Daisy or Phil. Are you in hiding? Come on over, I want to show you something. I found it when I was downsizing.

**May:** Oh, my God.

**May’s Dad:** You put on skates at seven years old, [Picture of May is shown] and didn’t take them off until five years later. A natural.

**May:** I was obsessed with Dorothy Hamill.

**May’s Dad:** I remember that well

**May:** Mostly, I remember how hard the ice was when I’d fall over and over. That’s why I switched to martial arts. Padded floors.

**May’s Dad:** well, and you could hit people.

[Shadow goes past]

**May:** You expecting company?

**May’s Dad:** No. But I’m not afraid of the prospect.

[May takes a knife. opens the door and disarms Hunter]

**May:** What are you doing here?

**Hunter:** Neighbourhood watch?

**May’s Dad:** Aye! Aye! Aye!

**Hunter:** A lot of speculation back at HQ as to why you went AWOL. Spiritual walkabout. Mid-life crisis. Early mid-life crisis. Daisy and Coulson won’t say a single word. You heard about Simmons.

**May:** Coulson and I spoke on the phone.

**Hunter:** I know. We traced it. Payphone at LAX, one of surviving few.

**May:** How did you find me?

**Hunter:** I’ve been reaching out to some of my less savoury associates. trying to dig up anything I can on HYDRA. My mate in Leavenworth said that he’d received an anonymous call from a woman asking the same questions.

**May:** Payphone again. careless.

**Hunter:** You do know that only 0.3% of the population of Sun City are Asian?

**May:** What do you want?

**Hunter:** Your skills. I plan to put Ward six feet underground. at the least. Your help would be appreciated.

**May:** I’m out. My father needs me.

**Hunter:** Yeah, car accident. Broke his hip. Police call it a hit-and-run. looks like Mr May is doing ok to me.

**May:** He’s getting there

**Hunter:** But they never found the driver

**May:** It was an accident, and I’m here to help him get back on his feet.

**Hunter:** Yeah? Is that why you nearly decapitated me for dropping by? Why you’re making anonymous calls to old CIs? Part of you wonders if it was Ward going after the people you care about. We both know he’s capable of it. And unless I’m off the mark, he’s out pumping new life into HYDRA. And we both know where they’ll come knocking first.

**May:** What’s your way in?

**Hunter:** From below. Climb the ranks. Hail HYDRA and all that. 

**May:** He sees your face, you’re made

**Hunter:** If he’s close enough to see my face, then I’m close enough to put a bullet in his.

**May:** I’m in. Oh, congratulations on the wedding.

**Hunter:** Let me guess, I’m wearing my ring

**May:** Yeah, and Daisy told me.

[Dasiy faints]

**Coulson:** Skye… hey, are you ok? Skye?

**Daisy:** It’s Daisy.

**Coulson:** What?

**Bobbi:** It’s Dasiy now, sir. You’re having a hard time with this.

**Coulson:** Damn it. yeah, Daisy. Hey, are you all right?

**Daisy:** Yeah. I’m better. That pulsing sound was killing me.

**Coulson:** What pulsing sound?

**Daisy:** Are you serious? It was deafening.

**Mack:** Slow down, slow down. Slow down.

**Fitz:** It holds the portal open. That flare shot straight through. If we can send a hardwire probe through, we can see the other side. we can find her!

**Mack:** We’ll fix the machine

**Fitz:** We have to fix it

**Mack:** But you’ve got to chill. How are we supposed to fix a machine when we don’t know how it works?

**Fitz:** It’ll just rattle apart again. we have to reinforce the connections

**Mack:** Reinforce? Look, most of the workings are under the ground. we just can’t tear the castle down. And actually, we’re lucky the room is shaped this way, or the machine might have shaken apart on top of us.

**Fitz:** Wait. Wait, wait, yeah, yeah. That’s the point. Quantum harmonic oscillation theory, like the professor, said.

**Bobbi:** I know that look

**Fitz:** It’s a strange shape for this time period because it’s made to resonate, to create a quantum field with the stane.

**Mack:** Fitz, you’re talking, but we’re not totally following.

**Daisy:** I am.

**Mack:** You have PHDs though.

**Daisy:** The room is a speaker, the machine is an amplifier.

**Fitz:** A sub-sonic frequency, to resonate the monolith.

**Mack:** You’re saying you figured out a way to fix the monolith?

**Fitz:** No, We’re saying we’ve figured out…

**Daisy:** We don’t have to. [Daisy stands up] I can do it. I can open the portal myself.

**Daisy:** If the point of the machine was to resonate the room at a certain frequency, I can do that

**Coulson:** And you can replicate it?

**Daisy:** Kind of drilled into my brain

**Coulson:** And it could kill you. How long do you think you can hold it?

**Daisy:** Maybe a minute

**Coulson:** If it’s too much, you pull back. I can’t lose you

**Daisy:** I’ve got this.

**Bobbi:** Here we go. Camera and data sensors are hard-lined back to us through a cable. no signal lost that way. if Daisy can hold it, we’ll get a visual of the other side.

**Coulson:** That’s what we’re looking for. all right, you listen to me. you take care of yourself. you lose that probe, nobody cares

**Professor Randolph:** I’m confused, what exactly is she planning to do here?

[Daisy starts tuning. A light explodes]

**Daisy:** Sorry, still tuning

[rumbling. Daisy opens the monolith]

**Fitz:** Hold it open as long as you can

[Fotz runs into the monolith]

**Coulson:** Fitz, no!

[on Maveth]

**Fitz:** Jemma! Jemma! Jemma! Jemma!

**Simmons:** Fitz! Fitz!

**Fitz:** Jemma? Jemma?

**Simmons:** Fitz!

**Coulson:** Damn it, pull him back! Get him back here.

[Fitz pulls Simmons through the Monolith. It explodes]

**Mack:** You did good, Tremors. You did well.

**Simmons:** Fitz…

**Coulson:** No sign of radiation or infection. Fitz would never have found her, but she saw the flare. we brought a woman back from the dead today.

**Randolph:** And happily you kept up your end of the bargain. the portal is destroyed

**Coulson:** Thank Daisy for that

**Randolph:** Yeah. Agent Coulson, what exactly is Daisy?

**Coulson:** They call themselves Inhumans

**Randolph:** I have not heard that word in a very long time

**Coulson:** Daisy isn’t really one. she was experimented on by HYDRA where they added the gene.

[Daisy calls May]

**May:** Yes?

**Daisy:** We pulled off a mu=iricle today. Fitz got Simmons back. I thought you deserved to know. Think she’s going to be ok. Are you coming back soon? Is Grandpappy ok?

**May:** I’m glad she’s safe. I’m helping Hunter. Yes, Grandpappy is ok. I’ve gotta go

[May hangs up]

**May:** Simmons is back. She’s ok.

**Hunter:** Are you serious? She’s alive? Fitz, you absolute beauty! Come on. Beers? Let’s get beers in, then. come on, mate. Smile for once in your life.

[Simmons wakes up after having a nightmare. She snuggles up to Fitz]


	3. Season 3 Episode 3 – A Wanted Inhu(man)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SHIELD hunts for Inhumans

**Coulson:** You have an ace up your sleeve and I’m tired of waiting for you to play it.

**Rosalind:** Is that so?

**Coulson:** YOu have surveillance from the hospital, which means there’s another picture you chose not to put on TV.

[Rosalind shows photo]

**Rosalind:** A pretty face. There’s no name, no birth record, no social attached to it. she’s one of them. and she works for you, right?

**Coulson:** She’s not an Inhuman. HYDRA experimented on her. You’re not going to hurt someone who was experimented on and given an alien gene against her will, are you?

**Rosalind:** How do you know this? Was she on a mission? I promise I won’t leak her info.

**Coulson:** She’s my daughter. SHIELD agent from age 8. Almost an Avenger, but I died.

**Fitz:** I thought it’d be nice for you to get out somewhere nice. And quiet.

**Simmons:** Where is everyone?

**Fitz:** Well, I made sure you wouldn’t have any distractions.

**Waiter:** Mr Fitz, we’re delighted to see you. Your table is this way. [They go to the table]. The wine is a gift from us. The very persistent young man here. we’ve been holding this table for months. I’m delighted you’re finally here.

**Simmons:** You kept the reservation?

**Fitz:** Don’t make a fuss. it’s not a big deal. I remember when you took me out after months in the hospital. It made me feel like a human being again.

**Simmons:** You complained the entire time

**Fitz:** Well, ok, a crabby human being

**Simmons:** I can’t thank you enough

**Fitz:** Yeah, nice restaurant, isn’t it?

**Simmons:** Yeah. But for more than that. for finding me

**Fitz:** What else was I going to do?

**Simmons:** I don’t know what to say

**Fitz:** You don’t have to say anything

**Waiter:** Have you decide what you’ll be having?

**Simmons:** gosh, so much to choose from

**Fitz:** Maybe this will help. should I make a toast?

[Mack is playing a video game]

**Mack:** You alright?

**Daisy:** I’ve been better. Thanks for not saying anything

**Mack:** You know, I sure could use some backup.


	4. Season 3 Episode 4 – Devils You Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SHIELD reluctantly teams up with their rivals

**Daisy:** Sounds like something’s trying to get out

**Mack:** Or in. Come on.

**Daisy:** Three… Two…

[Opens door]

**Man:** Put the weapons down on the floor

**Daisy:** Get down! Get down!

**Mack:** Put it down! Put it down! Get down!

**Daisy:** Lower your weapons!

**Rosalind:** Stand down! Everyone, stand down! [Rosalind walks in] SHIELD’s not the enemy, and you don’t want to piss off the young Agent Coulson-May here. We’ve got about 19 Agent Johnson’s on our side. that’s your other name, isn’t it, though none that can take down a building. Rosalind Price, by the way. [Coulson appears]

**Daisy:** Dad?

**Coulson:** It’s ok. The ATCU is here to help.

**Mack:** really? ‘Cause, the other day, they wanted Daisy’s head for their trophy case

**Coulson:** Agent Macjenzie

**Rosalind:** Bit of an exaggeration. but that was then, and this is now. and right now, we’re here to contain a threat, same as you. Fan out.

[Soldiers leave]

**Daisy:** I get that you cut a deal with them, but for the record --

**Coulson:** It’s a means to an end

**Daisy:** Ours or theirs?

**Rosalind:** Bag everything. Computers, clothes, phones, anything they’ve touched.

**Coulson:** Where are you taking the victims?

**Rosalind:** That’s classified. Oh. It’s not fun when it’s you, right? Can’t believe I just said that to the Director of SHIELD

**Coulson:** YOu know, I’m not feeling the spirit of cooperation here.

**Rosalind:** You know, we had an agreement. You were supposed to share intel

**Coulson:** And I did, ‘Cause, loo, you’re here.

**Rosalind:** How did you find them, Coulson? And why wasn’t I informed?

**Coulson:** You were informed as soon as we engaged the hostile

**Rosalind:** I’m talking about before you got here. This is the first time I’ve encountered a couple like this.

**Coulson:** How so?

**Rosalind:** This wasn’t the usual response call to someone who just turned. Look around. No cacoons.

**Coulson:** Maybe it didn’t happen here

**Rosalind:** Shane and Lori Hanson - They lived here for the last 18 months, and yet never visited an emergency room, never missed time at work, didn’t socialise with co-workers, had zero presence online.

**Coulson:** So, they were introverts

**Rosalind:** They were already enhanced before the outbreak. so, I will ask again, in the spirit of cooperation… how did you find them, Coulson?

**Coulson:** They were friends of a friend

**Rosalind:** You mean Daisy’s friends

**Coulson:** Look, we can do this all day, but there’s an enhance person out there killing people, and I’d like to catch him. Are you gonna help or not?

**Rosalind:** I like when you get all tough. All right, we’ll take it from here. I’ll call if I find anything.

**Coulson:** You’re welcome, by the way

**Rosalind:** Oh, don’t take it personally, Phil. I’m sure you have other evildoers out there to catch.

**May:** So, what’s the job?

**Hunter:** Don’t know

**May:** When’s it going down?

**Hunter:** Don’t know

**May:** Any idea where?

**Hunter:** Not yet

**May:** You do realise the point of intelligence gathering is to gather intelligence?

**Hunter:** the point is, I’m moving up the food chain. And that lunatic Zebo is finally bringing me in on a job

**May:** Or luring you into a trap. we have to be smart about this

**Hunter:** It’s not complicated. Just point, shoot, repeat as necessary

**May:** You don’t have enough intel. It’s sloppy.

**Hunter:** If it’s a chance to find Ward, it’s worth it

**May:** What happens if you walk into a roomful of HYDRA enforcers with guns pointed at your head?

**Hunter:** That’s what you’re here for, to help. try to keep up, love.

**May:** This isn’t funny, Hunter. What if there are innocent lives at risk?

**Hunter:** There’s always lives at risk! You were there… when Bobbi was bleeding out in my arms. Ward did that. If I had a shot at finding him, I’m taking it. I have to. Before Bobbi gets back into the field.

**May:** Look… I want Ward as bad as you do. But I don’t think his life is worth yours or Bobbi’s. Just like Loki’s life isn’t worth Coulson’s.

**Hunter:** Well, on that, we can agree.

**May:** Once you get the time and place, call me.

**Hunter:** Yes, mum.

**Bobbi:** The DNA results came in. They confirm the killer is an Inhuman. He’s killing his kind.

**Daisy:** I don’t get it. If he knows what it’s like, what we go through, I just -- refuse to believe Mack’s Great White Shark theory. He’s not some mindless wrecking machine.

**Coulson:** Agreed. The killer’s tracking its prey. The question is how.

**Bobbi:** Alisha knew these people. They were friends with her before the outbreak. Maybe the killer was, too.

**Daisy:** It’s possible, but before Alisha was attacked, the couple mentioned that they got some weird email, right? Well, that email had a nasty virus was attached to it. It chewed up their operating system like a blender. I was able to un-mangle it and it looks like the virus was planted to track their location.

**Coulson:** Do we know of any other Inhumans who got this email?

**Daisy:** Joey didn’t. I checked. But the others, I don’t know. It’s not like we have a ton of candidates to work with

**Coulson:** Reach out to the ATCU. Let them know what you found.

**Daisy:** Taking this team-spirit thing a little far, aren’t we?

**Bobbi:** Fitz and I grabbed that laptop before they got there. Why would we share this intel?

**Coulson:** We know the ATCU has found Inhumans in the past, confiscated all their belongings. Let’s see if they came actress this virus before

**Daisy:** If we share with them, what do we get in return?

**Coulson:** What do you want?

**Daisy:** I don’t know, Let’s start with how many Inhumans they’ve come across, where they take them.

**Coulson:** I agree, but if we want answers, then we got to play ball. Share the intel. Trace the virus to its source

**Coulson:** Mel?

**May:** Phil, Andrew. Am I interrupting something?

**Coulson:** I can’t believe Hunter reached out to you like that. I specifically told everyone to give you space while you were on leave.

**May:** Man’s on a mission. He’s desperate

**Coulson:** How desperate?

**May:** His latest bad idea, walking into a HYDRA stronghold alone for a shot at finding Ward

**Coulson:** I admire his courage. Sounds like suicide

**May:** Ward knows Hunter’s face. If there’s a chance they run into each other on this job --

**Coulson:** Hunter needs backup

**May:** More than I can provide

**Coulson:** That’s saying a lot. Most of our resources are focused on a manhunt right now, or a monster hunt. But if this leads to Ward, that would be huge. When is Hunter going in?

**May:** I’m waiting on specifics. But I know Hunter’s been operating primarily on the eastern seaboard. He’s in too deep, Phil. It’s affecting his judgement. [Coulson chuckles] What?

**Coulson:** It’s like you never left

**May:** But I did

**Coulson:** How’s your dad?

**May:** As annoying as ever. How’s Daisy?

**Coulson:** She’s here. Ask her yourself

**May:** Hey. No tie?

**Coulson:** [raises prosthetic arm] Still practising

**May:** Look better without it

**Coulson:** Thanks

**May:** I’ll call you as soon as Hunter reaches out.

**Daisy:** I reached out to the ATCU and talked to that guy Banks

**Coulson:** What did he give you?

**Daisy:** Besides a case of the creeps, he said the virus I found was sent out to the other Inhumans they’ve come across. They just didn’t spot it

**Coulson:** See? Cooperation pays off

**Daisy:** It was hardly cooperation. Not only didn’t they find the virus, but they couldn’t trace it, either.

**Coulson:** I’m guessing you did?

**Daisy:** Meet Dwight Frye. Former programmer, serial online gamer and IT guy.

**Coulson:** The killer has an IT guy?

**Daisy:** What if he was one before he changed?

**Coulson:** Interesting theory. He works for the Social Security Administration

**Daisy:** Yeah, but he hasn’t been there in weeks

**Coulson:** He’d have access to all kinds of records, be able to track people, be able to track people.

**Daisy:** Forget that. How did the ATCU not track him? He’s one of their own. He’s a government employee.

**Coulson:** You think the ATCU knew about him?

**Daisy:** Worse. What if they’re running him?

**Coulson:** I think the conspiracy nut in you had a few too many lattes this morning

**Daisy:** I did have a latte. It was a double. But if I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were defending the ATCU or the Dragon Lady

**Coulson:** I assume you mean Rosalind

**Daisy:** There’s the first name thing again, it’s a dead giveaway. I mean, don’t feel bad. It’s happened before. Is she my aunt, grandmother I highly doubt that), cousin?

**Coulson:** Go grab Mack and a flight team. We’re gonna see what this Mr Frye has to say for himself.

**Daisy:** Copy that

**Daisy:** Look who’s here

**Banks:** Her again?

**Rosalind:** Remember, best behaviour. Coulson.

**Coulson:** Miss Price. See? Called you first this time.

**Rosalind:** Very nice of you

**Coulson:** Signs of life inside?

**Banks:** All quiet. Perimeter’s locked up.

**Rosalind:** Once the threat’s contained, our holding facility is prepped to take him

**Daisy:** I’d like to see that sometimes, make sure you’re not going all Guantanamo.

**Rosalind:** Oh, well, that can be arranged, as long as I can get something in return, like a visit to your secret base or maybe a ride on that fancy new plane?

**Mack:** You know that door won’t open itself, right?

**Daisy:** Andrew could help him. There’s no way the ATCU has anyone on their staff with his experience

**Mack:** And where are they taking him? Do we even know?

**Daisy:** We can’t just give them free run like this, We can’t just look away

**Coulson:** Mack, you accompany them. Check out the containment facility. Gather whatever intel you can. Report back to me.

**Daisy:** I should be on that truck, Dad

**Coulson:** We got a major HYDRA operation unfolding. I may need you

**Daisy:** Not as much as Frye needs me

**Coulson:** I need Shadow. May need Shadow

**Rosalind:** You’re SHadow? I’ve heard of her. Didn’t you discover a truth serum and graduate university with a PhD at age 11?

**Daisy:** Yeah

**Rosalind:** Anyway, we’re ready to roll

**Coulson:** Not quite yet. I need you to squeeze one more onto that truck.

**Rosalind:** That’s not what we agreed on

**Coulson:** Sharing is a two-way street. We invited you to the party. Now we need to know what you’re doing with the guests. Come on. Rosalind. Fair is fair.

[Banks and Rosalind are talking]

**Rosalind:** All right. Hop on board

[Mack goes on board but Daisy stays]

**Rosalind:** Do you have a laser finger?

**Coulson:** Sorry. It’s classified.

**Bobbi:** I just got this old, familiar feeling in my gut and had to run

**Simmons:** What feeling is that?

**Bobbi:** Like Hunter’s in trouble

[Coulson and Daisy leave with tac team]

**Fitz:** Good luck

**Bobbi:** Daisy and Coulson are leaving with a tac team?

**Fitz:** May and Hunter have a lead on Ward. Pounds like a dodgy situat… Wait. They didn’t tell you? I’m sorry. It’s tough when people keep things from you

**Ward:** Come on, Hunter. You weren’t dumb enough to come here all cowboy, were you?

**Hunter:** Sorry, this coming from the guy who shot his girlfriend by mistake?

**Ward:** I was hoping you were dead and Bobbi was coming for me. At least that rematch would have been more even

**Hunter:** Hardly. I heard it took two of you after hours of torture.

**Ward:** Yeah, lesson learned. Should have rigged the door with a grenade.

[two HYDRA gunmen come around. May shoots them]

**Hunter:** Took you bloody time

[Two more HYDRA gunmen come around. Daisy shoots them]

**Daisy:** Hey Mom, Hunter

**May:** How many did you count?

**Hunter:** Eleven. Including Ward.

**May:** I’ve taken out five

**Daisy:** Two

**Hunter:** Slow day?

[May shots two more]

**Ward:** May, is that you? ‘Cause, that would be great. I mean, I was hoping to hold out for a little while longer.

**May:** Coulson, what’s your ETA?

**Coulson:** We’re still 20 minutes out from your position. You need to get out of there, May, right now.

**May:** I’m not sure if we can do that

**Hunter:** I don’t care is a fleet of helicarriers flies in here, that son of a bitch is mine

[Shooting]

**Ward:** SO glad you’re here, May. I was planning on heading out with a truck full of weapons that Hunter so kindly supplied. Looking to cause a little mayhem, draw SHIELD out, when, instead… you came to me.

**Daisy:** You’re trapped, Ward

**Ward:** Oh, Skye’s here as well. What a little reunion. I have a surprise for you two… [Slides phone] That’s a live feed, in case you’re wondering. Dr Garner’s on his way to teach a class right now. Psych 301, I believe. I’ve got men on him right now

**Hunter:** He’s bluffing

**Ward:** watching him die like this isn’t quite the same as, oh, let’s say, holding the woman you love in your arms while she breathes her last breath. But, hey… it’s the best I could fo on such short notice. Your stepbrother

**Hunter:** He’s trying to get into your head. The video is fake

**Ward:** If I don’t call off my men in the next 30 seconds, Dr Andrew Garner, stepbrother to Agent Melinda May, Uncle to Agent Skye Coulson-May, is a dead man. All you have to do is put your weapons down, and I’ll let you go.

**May:** Son of a bitch. You’re lying

**Ward:** I’m not. Give you my word, May

**Hunter:** He has a warehouse full of guns here that I brought him. A lot of people will die, May. May?

**May:** This is my brother

**Hunter:** I’m sorry.

**May and Daisy:** No!

**Coulson:** May, what’s happening. Come in. May?

**May:** Ward’s going to kill him. You have to get to him!

[Ward gets away]


	5. Season 3 Episode 5 – 4,722 Hours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The secrets of Simmon's ordeal are revealed

**Simmons:** Fitz! (I don’t know what happened to him…)

**Fitz:** Jemma!

**Simmons:** (If he’s alive or dead.) But I never would have survived without him. Talk to me, Fitz. Please. [Fitz walks off] Oh, God. [Simmons goes after him]

**Simmons:** Please, Fitz, I need you to understand

**Fitz:** I understand everything, Jemma

**Simmons:** Well, then why won’t you talk to me? What are you doing? [Shows her computer]

**Fitz:** We’re getting him back


	6. Season 3 Episode 6 – Among Us Hide…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of their own is attacked

**Man:** Agent May? He’s alive.

[in the medical room]

**Woman:** Possible pneumo on the right. Let’s got him on the monitor.

**Man:** He’s dry. I’m starting him on another litre of fluids

**May:** Andrew… What happened?

**Andrew:** I went to the store. I… I had a headache. I needed something. One of my students was there. Wea, uh… transfer student. He only started a few weeks ago. Had two men with him. You know, my experience is limited, but I’d say they were professionals

**May:** It was HYDRA

**Andrew:** I don’t know why they’d be after me

**May:** I do

**Coulson:** May, this isn’t your fault

**May:** How’d you survive?

**Andrew:** Phil. He had a SHIELD agent tailing me. The man saved my life. He gave me time to find cover, and he must’ve caught Alex off guard because nothing went exactly as planned. the kid had a lighter. I barely made it to the door. The blast must’ve thrown me clear. The next thing I remember, you were there, picking me up. [sighs] I’m lucky. Can’t see how anyone would’ve survived that. Now, I know Alex is trouble, but I’m not sorry he’s gone. Ward would’ve made him finish the job. What if Ward --

**May:** He won’t

**Coulson:** You’re safe now. We got you

**Coulson:** Hey. How are you holding up?

**Daisy:** I’m pissed. I got manhandled by Lash, and it messed up our chance to see the ATCU facility. But, good news, I have a theory

**Coulson:** I like theories

**Daisy:** Lash was tracking us. He knew where our truck was. He -- he needed inside info for that

**Coulson:** You think he’s got access to ATCU information?

**Daisy:** No, I… I think he’s in the ATCU. we know he can transform himself into a regular-sized guy and back. what if he’s hiding as one of them?

**Coulson:** That’s a scary thought. I’ve got Rosalind giving me a tour of her operation today. Let me see what I can find there.

**Daisy:** Good. I’ll see what I can get on Lash’s identity.

**Coulson:** And whatever you dig into, try to keep it off Rosalind’s radar. I need her to trust me today

**Daisy:** You’re not having a hard time working with her, are you? Not getting too attached? Do you know what happened last time?

**Coulson:** You do this long enough, you learn to cut yourself off from all that. You end up having no life outside of work and you end up lonely

**Daisy:** Dad? Is Mom really beck for good?

**Coulson:** I’m not sure. Right now, she’s out for blood.

**Hunter:** Bob--

**May:** Not your mission, Hunter. Stay away, or I’ll make you stay away

**Hunter:** I just want a minuter with my wife [May leaves] I’m going with you

**Bobbi:** Like hell you are. You put Andrew at risk

**Hunter:** I had Ward at my sights. Damn, right I pulled the trigger. You of all people should get it

**Bobbi:** I get it. You were quick to violence, and an innocent got hurt. But other people aren’t as used to your behaviour as I am

**Hunter:** Since when do you care what other people think? You’re really going back in the field? After him?

**Bobbi:** I’m ready

**Hunter:** You lying?

**Bobbi:** No

**Hunter:** Do better than I did, yeah?

[Hunter walks away]

**Bobbi:** You’re not gonna say the thing?

**Hunter:** Don’t die out there.

[Bobbi starts fighting Zebo. May is fighting HYDRA agents. She frees Von Strucker.]

**May:** Strucker. Strucker. Where do I find Ward?

**Von Strucker:** Ward… No… Please… 

[Bobbi and Zebo fighting, They fall into the swimming pool. Zebo dunks her. She sees her baton. She reaches for it]

**Zebo:** I’ve taken down men three times your size, girl.

[Bobbi picks up her baton. She hits him with it]

**Zebo:** Uuh!

[She hits him on the head with it. She gets out of the pool.]

**Zebo:** What makes you think you can beat me?

**Bobbi:** Experience.

[Bobbi turns on the electricity. She puts the batons into the pool. Zebo gets electrified. He dies.]

**Von Strucker:** I tried to do what Ward wanted. I tried to kill him.

**May:** ‘Him’? Professor Garner.

**Von Strucker:** We had him. But I didn’t know he’d change into that thing.

**May:** What really happened?

[Andrew being Lash is revealed]

**May:** That’s not true

**Von Strucker:** What is he?

**May:** I don’t know.

**Daisy:** I told you you don’t have to worry about me. Are you all right? Staying safe?

**Lincoln:** Safe as houses.

**Daisy:** What?

**Lincoln:** It’s an expression. People say that

**Daisy:** Sure. Any comedy, you can tell me how you survived the dust bowl in the Hoover administration, grandpa.

**Lincoln:** That’s an ugly side of you, Daisy

**Daisy:** That’s too bad. You know the deal. I stop making fun of you when you tell me where you are

**Lincoln:** Yeah.

**Daisy:** Just… Keep your head down, Ok? I don’t want this thing to find you. Do you have any friends out there, at least?

**Lincoln:** Not as many as I used to. How much longer till the call is traceable?

**Daisy:** [looks at phone] 15 seconds

**Lincoln:** I’ll reach out soon.

**Daisy:** Hope so. [Hangs up.] Uncle Andrew, hey.

**Andrew:** Was that Lincoln? He have anything to help us with Lash?

**Daisy:** Nope. Back to square one.

**Andrew:** Mm. Well, don’t worry. You’ll figure it out soon. Hey, did Lincoln tell you where he is? I mean, he’d be safer here, under our protection.

**Daisy:** I know, but he doesn’t believe me. He won’t tell me. But I’ll let you know when he does.

**Andrew:** Great


End file.
